Episode 8381 (7th May 2014)
Plot Anna apologises to Faye and asks Owen if he's really sure about selling the yard. Andrea promises Lloyd that she will never leave his side. Izzy worries that they are behind on the rent and the gas bill and although relieved that Gary has a cash-in-hand job in Preston, is tempted by the sight of the 5k run money in her handbag. It is Hayley's birthday although Roy has no plans to mark the occasion. Anna is short with Julie when she makes a joke that the collection box in the cafe is light. Owen tells Jason he's selling the yard. Although Jason says there's no way he can afford it, Tony looks interested. Izzy is given the collection box to add to the charity money. Upset by the fact that she's forgotten to make the orders at the cafe, Anna can't stand the strain anymore and cries in front of Roy. He locks the cafe, and encouraged to share her burden with him, she confesses that she’s done something terrible. Lloyd seems to suffer a second heart attack in his hospital bed and is rushed out for treatment. Roy urges Anna to talk to Owen about her mysterious burden but she tells him she can't. She breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. Tina’s shocked when Carla tells her that Peter’s due out of rehab tomorrow and that if he doesn’t stop drinking he will end up dead. Tina blames herself for his condition. Lloyd has had an angina attack and has a second stent fitted. The procedure goes well and he counts his blessings, including Andrea for a girlfriend, much to Jenna's annoyance. Sally’s horrified when Tim cooks tea for her but uses instant potato mash, worried that the neighbours will see the packet. Dennis pulls at Julie’s heart strings telling her he’s going to end up living on the streets again. She offers to put him up, much to Rita's annoyance as she wants him gone. Anna is convinced by Roy to tell Owen her secret. She says she will do so tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Donna Harris - Joanna Bond Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Lloyd Mullaney's room Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna breaks down in the cafe and confesses to Roy that she has done something terrible; and Andrea promises Lloyd she will never leave his side. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2014 episodes